Fresh Start
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ben/Mary fic. My personal redo of their first kiss scene. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Mary/Ben fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 7th Heaven. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I've just recently starting re-watching season 6, and I was disappointed to find that there were no Mary/Ben fics on this site. _

_So, I thought I'd write my own. _

_This one takes place during "Relationships", but as though Wilson hadn't interrupted them. Yes, yes, cheating is bad and all that ... but this is why fanfic is not reality. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She could feel his eyes on her, and sure enough when she turned to look at him, he was sitting there, just smiling at her. Mary smiled back, letting out a quick breath as she turned her head back to look at her book. _Why does he have to be so damn gorgeous?_ she asked herself, trying to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, an almost-fiancé ... she shouldn't be restraining herself from jumping the hunky fireman who gave up his evening to help her study. _Focus, Mary!_

She checked her watch for an excuse to end the evening, not wanting to do something that she would regret later. "Wow, it's late," she spoke. "You should probably go."

Ben nodded, closing his book.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Mary told him earnestly.

"I had fun," he replied. "As much fun as you can have studying."

Mary smiled at that ... _so cute._

"Can you hand me my jacket?" he asked her, motioning to where it lay beside the couch.

Mary turned to retrieve the item, and when she turned her body back, she found her lips pressed against his. She was powerless to stop the kiss, though it only lasted a couple seconds. More than enough time to set her body on fire, though. When she pulled away, she could still feel her lips tingling.

A second later she realized that he had just kissed her with the full knowledge that she had a boyfriend, and she channeled all of her anger at herself into slapping him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he complained, bringing a hand up to his cheek.

"Well, good," Mary replied half-heartedly, trying to look away from his lips.

"Sorry," he spoke, shocked at her actions. He shifted on the couch, his eyes never leaving her.

"Yeah, you should be," Mary continued, making the mistake of meeting his eyes. His beautiful eyes ... All thoughts of Wilson fled her head, and all she wanted to do was sink into him and kiss those perfect lips one more time. So, she did. Mary pressed herself against his side, feeling his hand come up to rest on her lower back before it started to slide up, and came to a step under her shoulder blades.

His talented tongue swiped across her lower lip, and without hesitation, Mary opened her mouth to let him in, feeling another spark surge through her when their tongues met.

She'd never before felt this wildfire that was coursing through her, not with Wilson, not with Robbie ... not with anyone. She still had that little voice in the back of her mind that told her what she was doing was wrong, that she was cheating on Wilson, but she couldn't help herself.

Ben brought his other hand down from the couch, using his fingertips to urge her to slide across his lap, then folding his arms more fully around her back. When she leaned into his embrace, he moved his hands from her hips, one sliding around her waist to pull her closer, while the other made its way up to cup the back of her neck, his thumb reaching across to trace light circles on the skin of her soft cheek.

Mary sighed against him, reveling in the sensations before the voice in her head finally won out. "Okay, we have to stop," she told him, a bit breathless when she pulled away.

Ben nodded, though he was visibly disappointed. "Right ... sorry."

Mary shook her head. "No. We were both guilty that time. But before anything happens ... well, before anything _more_ happens, I really need to have a discussion with Wilson. He asked me something kinda important, and I should give him an answer before this continues."

Ben nodded his head, understanding that she was going to tell her boyfriend that she couldn't marry him. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Mary nodded, but didn't stand up.

Ben looked at her, feeling the pressure of her knees on either side of his waist. She was staring back at him just as heavily, not wanting to pull away from him and the heat they'd created between each other.

Finally, she shook her head and slid away from him, standing awkwardly by the couch. Needing to do something with her hands, she held out his jacket for him. "Here you go."

Ben took it from her grasp, standing up from the couch. He towered over her, like a large - perfectly sculpted - teddy bear. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. "Well, I guess I'd better go ... for real this time."

Mary nodded. "Yeah."

They walked to the front door, together, but he turned around before she could open it. "Look, I might be pressing my luck here, but I'd really like to see you again ... outside of training and firefighting and all that."

Mary chewed on her bottom lip, silent for a moment.

"If you don't, I understand," Ben spoke hurriedly.

"No, I would, it's just ... there really is some stuff that I have to sort out before I start anything with you," Mary told him.

Ben nodded his head. "Okay. Well, we can talk about it later I guess."

He went to open the door, but before she could lose her nerve, Mary grabbed his arm, making him turn around. Standing on her tip-toes, she pulled him down for another kiss, fast and hot. When they pulled away, their lips were puffy and their eyes were glazed over.

"So, that's yes to dinner sometime?" Ben wondered when he regained his power of speech.

Mary smiled. "I'll call you in a few days."

He nodded, smiling down at her before finally leaving the apartment.

Mary closed the door behind him, leaning against the solid wood. She had no idea how she was going to explain everything to Wilson without hurting him ... but she knew that she couldn't string him along either. Mary touched a hand to her lips, remembering how Ben's kisses had made her feel.

She held onto that feeling, letting it keep her warm until she could see him again.

...

_The end. _

_Just a short little one-shot. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
